


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, episode 3.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene/coda for 3.09 - now with an additional chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write a post-ep scene...and this came out instead. IDK. Blame it on the wine? :) 
> 
> And then the next night, I sat down with more wine and out came the second chapter, out of nowhere. I promise not to write a third chapter! :)

Danny was just finishing his interview when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen and saw Steve's name and excused himself, walking away from the gorgeous models with skimpy clothes. 

"Checking up on me?" Danny asked as he answered the phone. 

"Any reason I should be?" Steve replied.

"No reason. Not a one." 

Steve's laugh clearly said he wasn't buying it. "Figure out that case all by yourself yet, Detective?"

"Not yet. I was actually hoping you were Fong calling with info on the handwriting analysis."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Danny looked around, but no one was paying any attention to him. "Never disappointed to hear you call," he said quietly.

"Really? Not even when you're surrounded by supermodels?" 

"Not even if I was on the couch with a bunch of 'em," Danny said.

There was a slight pause before Steve spoke again. "That was very specific."

"What? There was a couch. We sat. I showed them pictures of Grace."

"You sat on a couch with a bunch of supermodels to show them pictures of Grace?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "What was that disbelieving tone?"

"I'm just saying on the list of things you do on a couch full of supermodels, showing off pictures of your daughter is not high up there. Unless--Daniel, were you using pictures of your daughter to hit on supermodels?"

"Oh, please," Danny scoffed, hoping it sounded believable, because whether or not he may have used that tactic when he was not involved in even the most loosely defined relationship of all relationships ever, that was then and this was now. And he was taken. Sort of. "I have my own supermodel, thank you very much," he said, hoping that would keep Steve from asking any more questions.

"Aw, I'm flattered. Maybe I shouldn't have turned down the Hot SEALS calendar."

"Yes, you should," Danny said, because while half the island might get a glimpse of Steve shirtless from time to time, Danny was picky about who got to linger over that image. "Though if you wanted to try your hand at modeling, I have a camera...."

Steve's cough made Danny laugh. "Let me guess, Kono is nearby watching you turn red?"

"Shut up," Steve said. 

"So if you weren't calling to check up on me, why were you calling?"

"What, I can't call just to say hi?"

"When we're both in the middle of a case? Sure. You do that all the time."

"Well, you're usually with me on a case...."

Danny couldn't help but grin. "Aw, you miss me, don't you?"

"Shut up." 

"Steven."

"Maybe a little." Steve cleared his throat. "And, also, um, just a heads up, if you happen to see a clip of me on top of a naked guy on the internet, it's totally an accident."

"What?" Danny looked around when he realized several people had jerked their heads around at his sudden volume. "I mean," he said more quietly, "excuse me?"

Steve sighed. "There was a guy. He was high. We chased him and his grass skirt fell off and when I tackled him, he was, um, kind of naked."

"So there's footage on the internet of you tackling a naked man?"

"Theoretically there might be." Danny could just picture the defensive, slightly embarrassed look on Steve's face. "Kono wouldn't let me confiscate the camera phones of the people nearby."

"No, because Kono was a good student at the academy and knows that you can't just confiscate property without cause. Apparently you haven't totally ruined her yet."

"You should probably finish up there and get back to us before I ruin her completely."

Danny couldn't help but smile, turning away, because he expected that at least one of those models was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. "That's why I should hurry back, because you might ruin Kono?"

"Well," and seriously, Danny would bet money Steve was actually scuffing his ugly boots against the ground, "maybe not the only reason."

He decided to let Steve off the hook a little. "I miss you too."

"Behave yourself with the supermodels."

As if Danny cared to do anything more than have an appreciation for their beauty when he had Steve to go home to? "Don't trample too many Constitutional rights while I'm taking care of this." 

"Bye, Danno."

"Goodbye, Steven."

\---

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fashion show, Steve and Danny go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't actually supposed to be a chapter two...but they insisted, and who am I to argue with armed men? :)

"I know one thing," Danny said, as he followed Steve into his house, "Grace will be talking about this for weeks."

"She did look like she had a great time," Steve agreed, resetting the alarm for the door before slipping out of his jacket.

Danny nodded, continuing to follow Steve up the stairs and into the bedroom. Stan might have money, but Danny's jobs came with a few nice perks like this that still made him the cool father. "She put it on Tweeter and everything."

"Twitter."

"What?"

"Never mind," Steve said, hanging up his jacket. "She enjoyed it so much she'll probably never realize you were using her to hit on models."

Danny rolled his eyes. "We covered this already--I was not using her to hit on models. And anyway, you were the one leading her around by the hand--if anyone was playing the cute kid card to attract attention, it was you."

"I don't need the cute kid card." Steve untucked his shirt as he crossed the room to where Danny still stood near the door. "I'm fine without it."

Danny took a step back. "So you're saying I _do_ need the cute kid card, is that it?"

"Danny--"

"Because, what, I can't so much as score a phone number without a prop?"

"That's not what I--"

"A cute kid, or maybe a puppy? Hey, a rabbit might even work in a pinch."

"Oh for fuck's---"

"Think I could pull one out of a hat, would that help? I might have to--"

"Danny!"

Danny stopped, hands on his hips, staring Steve down--no easy feat with someone who was giraffe height. "What?" he asked after a moment.

Steve put on his best soft puppy face, but Danny was still too annoyed by the insinuation that he couldn't get a phone number to let it phase him. Much. "Look," Steve said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some scraps of paper.

At least one of the papers was a napkin from the fashion show--Danny could see the stylized VS logo on the corner. And all of them had numbers written on them.

Seriously? "Yes, Steven, you're a stud," Danny said, folding his arms over his chest. "You walk into a room and women stuff their numbers in your pockets themselves in hopes of copping a feel in the process. Is that your point?"

"No, _Daniel_ , that's not the point." Steve held the numbers up and ripped them in half, then in half again, dropping them on the floor. " _That_ is the point."

"What, you litter? How is that a point?"

"No," Steve said, putting his hands on Danny's biceps. "The point is I don't need the numbers. I don't _want_ the numbers."

Danny tried to ignore the warmth of Steve's hands on his arms. "That wasn't very convincing," Danny said, nodding at the papers on the floor. "You could easily piece them back together."

"It was a gesture," Steve said. "I'm _trying_ to make a point here." 

"You're definitely _trying_ ," Danny said.

Steve rolled his eyes, and Danny reminded himself that it wasn't cute, and neither was the ridiculously goofy grin Steve wore as he spoke again. "I'll burn them if you want," he said, "whatever. I don't need them."

"Sure, not _now_."

"Okay," Steve said, his hands tightening on Danny's arms a little. "One of them gave me her number before I even left the shoot at the beach. And yet I called you, if you remember."

Which _was_ a point...sort of. Also, that grin was getting to Danny a little. Well, that, and that look Steve got that Danny couldn't describe, the one that made his stomach feel like it was trying to jump up into his heart and made most of the blood in his body go south. "I remember," Danny said, working to keep at least some annoyance in his tone. "You called to explain why you would be on the internet tackling some naked guy."

"That was _not_ the reason I called."

"Really?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It was an _excuse_ to call. There's a difference."

Danny cocked his head and considered that for a moment. "Fair enough," he said at last, because honestly, Steve, with his face and his hands, was getting to him and Danny was running out of his normally considerable store of anger for the day.

Besides, Steve _had_ called him, _and_ ditched all the model's numbers, _and_ instead of chatting up models all night, Steve had taken Grace around the show as if he was personally responsible for making sure she had a good time.

"Fair enough?" Steve asked, as if he couldn't quite believe Danny was giving in that easy.

"What? I'm tired, you were good to Grace, so I'll give you one."

"I'm sorry, have you seen Danny Williams?" Steve teased. "About your height, also wears ties, but would argue until he passed out?"

Danny stepped back, out of Steve's grip, missing the warmth instantly. He held up both hands. "Hey, if you want to fight--"

"No!" Steve said, stepping forward and grabbing Danny's arms again. "I don't want to fight."

"Okay then."

Danny reached up to start undoing his tie, but Steve stopped him, pulling his hands down. "Leave it," Steve said.

Danny frowned at him. "You hate my ties."

Steve shook his head slowly. "I hated the way they made it so obvious you didn't want to be here," he said in a low voice, his eyes intent on Danny's in a way that made Danny's whole body heat up. "You wore them like a neon sign that said 'Get me the first flight off this rock.' _That's_ what I hated."

"So this one's not a neon sign?" Danny asked.

"No, this one," Steve said, gripping the tie with one hand, "is just a tie."

That goofy grin was back, and Danny found his lips curling upward in response. "It's a very nice tie. Grace gave it to me as a thank you for the Father-Daughter Dance."

"I know," Steve said. "Who do you think helped her pick it out?"

And that, the thought of Steve taking Grace tie shopping, for all that he'd bitched about Danny's ties for ages, was almost more than Danny could take. He swallowed. "You--seriously? You took Grace tie shopping?"

Steve looked a little nervous. "With Rachel's permission," he said hastily. "I mean, she had the baby to look after, and Grace wanted to get you something and...why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," Danny said, leaning in for a kiss.

"No reason?"

Danny shook his head. There were, in fact, a number of reasons, but Danny was done talking. "I have better things to be doing with my mouth," Danny said, "than explaining my expressions."

"Fair enough," Steve said, pushing Danny towards the bed, giving him a little shove so he landed on his back.

Before Danny could even get his bearings, Steve had Danny's fly undone and his mouth on Danny's cock. Danny's head bumped the headboard as he thrust his hips up, Steve taking them both from zero to sixty in mere seconds, the way it had been ever since this started.

Danny made a sound of protest when Steve stopped and stood. Before Danny could form the words, though, Steve kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants, stepping out of them, gloriously naked from the waist down. Instead of reaching for his shirt buttons, though, Steve opened the nightstand, pulling out supplies.

Danny licked his lips as Steve joined him on the bed, straddling Danny's thighs as he opened the condom. They were at the point where this wasn't entirely new, but it was new enough, and it still took Danny by surprise sometimes, the way Steve wanted him. He rolled the condom down Danny's dick slowly, eyes watching Danny's face, always watching, every time they did this, as if his only mission in life was to make sure Danny enjoyed this as much as humanly possible.

As if it was possible _not_ to enjoy this, not to get off on Steve rising up and pushing himself down on Danny's dick. Danny had had Steve early this morning, hot and writhing underneath him as Danny had fucked him into the mattress, and he still wanted this as though he hadn't seen Steve in months.

Danny's pants were shoved down to his thighs, bunching up in a way that would be uncomfortable if he had a thought for any nerve endings that weren't in his dick. They kept him from being able to thrust too much, though, leaving him at Steve's mercy, forcing him to accept the slow, maddening pace Steve was setting.

Steve wrapped a hand in Danny's tie, using it to pull him up until he was almost flush against Steve. Steve held onto the tie, that hand going to Danny's shoulder, the other one at the small of his back, holding him in place as they rocked together, small movements that had Steve making the most amazing sounds and Danny nipping at Steve's neck, shoving Steve's shirt aside to suck a mark onto his collarbone.

He could tell when Steve was getting close, and Danny got his hand between them, finding Steve's dick, coaxing him over the edge and probably ruining both of their shirts in the process. Not that Danny cared as he took advantage of Steve's sudden bonelessness and rolled them both over so Steve was under him at last.

It was awkward, with Danny's pants sagging around his knees, now, but he managed to get enough leverage to thrust, only needing a few times before he was coming, hands gripping Steve's thighs, yelling something even he didn't understand, completely losing all sense of anything other than Steve for a moment.

Then he was slumped on top of Steve, trying to breathe and trying not to notice the wet, uncomfortable fabric and buttons between them. "Need to be naked," Danny muttered against Steve's chest.

Steve chuckled. "And maybe a shower."

Danny nodded sleepily. "Shower. Bed."

"Right."

"Soon as I can get up."

He felt Steve's hand, warm and solid on his back. "There's no rush."

Right, no rush. No case, no supermodels, no reason to find an excuse to leave. He could just stay there and fall asleep. He should probably get undressed first, but he could just stay and pass out. Steve wasn't going anywhere. And he wasn't making Danny go anywhere either.

He thought that should scare him more than it did.

And then he didn't think anything at all, as he drifted off to sleep.

___

END 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
